


记一次吵架

by kannokoe



Series: komahina [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannokoe/pseuds/kannokoe





	记一次吵架

“铃铃铃——”  
手机铃声响起的时候，狛枝凪斗正在办公室整理关于绝望残党据点的资料。才堪堪下午四点，窗外阳光明媚，他却精神萎靡，眼睛下方有掩盖不住的青紫，这几天狛枝都没能好好睡觉，之前与日向创就“超高校级狩猎唤醒计划”大吵一架后，日向推开他，毫不回头地就搬去实验室住了。仅凭日向残留在房间里淡淡的信息素根本无法让他安稳睡觉，索性干脆住在了公司。  
这个时候打电话过来，日向君终于想通了来找他和好？  
思考至此，狛枝稍微提起了些精神，打开手机，“塔和最中”的名字在显示屏上出现。不是日向创这一事实让他心烦意乱，并不想知道这个小搅屎棍要干什么，迅速按了挂断后把手机扔回了办公桌上，打算继续处理未完的工作。  
然而塔和最中却不放过他，手机三番五次响起，引得办公室里其他同事都注意到这边了，劝他还是接一下电话，万一错过什么要紧的事就不好了。  
如果没有重要的事，他下班回去就把她的游戏扔掉。狛枝烦躁地想到，按下了接听键。  
“狛枝哥哥你终于接电话了！赶紧回家！莫娜卡要被腻死了，今天就先去罪木姐姐家住一晚，不要太感谢我~”说完也没管狛枝听没听懂就迅速挂掉了电话。  
回家？被腻死？  
难道是——  
几乎是瞬间得出结论，狛枝放下资料站起身，手指在手机屏幕上迅速划过，给十神白夜发送了一条请假短信，拿起搭在椅子背上的西装外套，急匆匆地离开了办公室。  
   
完全无视交通法，狛枝一路飙车回家，还在走廊上就闻到了淡淡的甜腻的香味——是他熟悉的日向君的Omega信息素味道。都已经蔓延到走廊上，看来距离发情有一段时间了。

如果不是发情期到来，日向创近期大概是不打算回来的。

在打开门的瞬间脑子里突然出现这个想法，狛枝本来焦急地心情瞬间冷却下来。在已经相互标记的情况下，Omega为了让自己的Alpha只关注自己一人，他们的信息素会有强烈的催情作用，狛枝被日向的味道勾引的下身发疼，但理智却让他保持住冷静，他关上门，扫视了一眼有些狼藉的客厅，慢悠悠地往味道最浓烈的卧室走去。  
没有门的遮挡，活色生香的场景呈现在狛枝眼前。  
衣柜里属于狛枝的衣服被翻出来了大半，日向创侧身躺在众多衣物中，未来机关的西装制服还十分完好的穿在身上，只是里面的白衬衫有些皱。然而下身完全就是另一幅景象了，笔挺的西装裤褪到膝盖，蓝底樱花胖次被体液浸湿，邹巴巴的贴在大腿间。他左手抱着狛枝以前的绿色外套，置于鼻尖，露出来的小半张脸异常红润，平日里透着坚定的异瞳失了焦距，水雾弥漫。急促的喘气声在卧室不大的空间里回响，他嘴里断断续续地念叨着狛枝的名字，右手握着自己的性器上下撸动，完全没注意到狛枝本人就站在门口。  
然而已经体验过欢爱、食髓知味的身体并不满足这样粗浅的抚慰，自己怎么摆弄性器也无法成功射出，日向放开阴茎，把手移至后穴，或许是因为羞耻，兜兜转转许久也没能插进去。发情期的身体始终得不到满足，空气中甜腻棉花糖草饼味道更加浓郁，如同误闯和果子店铺一般，日向创呜咽一声，似是在抱怨，终于狠下心决定捅进去的时候，被一只手捉住阻止了动作。

“日向君，自己玩的很开心嘛？”  
“呜……狛枝……”

日向偏头，迷离中看到一团白发，熟悉的草莓棉花糖的味道覆盖包围上来，手中衣物上残留的信息素与其相比就如同星辉之与太阳。狛枝松开日向，后退时脚下被冰冷的物体硌了一下，他蹲下身拨开衣物堆，发现是召使时期挂在脖子上的黑铁链子。他摩挲着许久未见的物品，看到日向创支起身子，磕磕绊绊地爬到跟前，难得一见的主动让狛枝鼻尖一热，突然计上心头。  
脑子已经被发情期折磨得阵阵发晕，日向创手脚发软，草莓棉花糖香气的远去让他感到一阵恐慌。他连忙往狛枝退开的方向爬去，却被碍事的西装裤和内裤拖累了动作，哐当一下摔下床，所幸床下的衣物和地毯充当了缓冲，并未摔的太疼，急躁地脱下扯开丢远。待抵达狛枝身前，他亟不可待地解开狛枝的皮带，想要脱下狛枝的裤子，让他用他粗大的性器一如既往地狠狠地艹他。  
然而日向却被抓住了头发，强行远离了裤裆，上方狛枝用低沉且沙哑的声音说道：

“自己用嘴，把你想要的东西放出来。”

平日里甜蜜且温柔的信息素变得极具压迫性，对自家Alpha难得的命令毫无抵抗能力，手不听使唤地停止了拉开裤链的举动。Alpha扯住头发的手改为抚摸，刺刺的头发轻扎着手心，就和这个Omega的性格一样，不论是“神座出流计划”还是“超高校级狩猎唤醒计划”，只要是这个人认定要做的事情就听不进别人的意见。  
日向用牙齿咬住拉链扣往下拉，浓厚的Alpha气息从性器传来，盈满鼻尖。他伸出舌头，隔着布料舔了舔鼓胀的性器，津液濡湿了黑白格的内裤。  
闭着眼睛露出一副羞耻的模样，柔软的舌尖舔舐着下体，日向创在床事上向来含蓄，几乎不曾主动为他口过。虽然害羞的日向君也很可爱没错……但是果然，用一张清纯的脸做出色气的动作的日向君更棒。狛枝这么想着，一边将铁链扣上脖颈。  
脖子上突如其来的冰凉让日向颤抖了一下，但显然发情期已经让他无法分出更多的精力关注那边，牙齿咬住内裤边缘往下拉，然而内裤纹丝不动，始终无法成功扒下让他急躁不已。

想要更多——想要里面的东西出来——

狛枝看穿了他的意图，放轻声音诱惑道：“需要我的帮忙吗，日向君？”  
日向点点头，希冀着狛枝实现自己的愿望。  
狛枝微笑：“想要什么要自己说出来，不然我怎么会知道呢？”  
日向抬头瞪了他一眼，但被水雾浸湿的双眼并无威慑力可言，狛枝不为所动。他低下头移开视线，小声道：“把、把内裤脱掉……”  
“这可不是求人帮忙的态度哦。”  
“请你帮我把你的内裤脱下来！”  
话语刚落，日向就被挣脱束缚的阴茎打在脸上，紫红色的巨物和狛枝秀气的面孔完全不搭，他顾不得羞耻，唇齿就贴了上去。含着狛枝的性器，用舌头缠绕吮吸，连上面遍布的血管都摸索的一清二楚，狛枝舒畅的喟叹一声：“日向君在这方面上还真是天赋异禀。”说完一个挺胯，就将自己全部送进日向的嘴里。  
太过巨大的物体立马填满了口腔，甚至深入喉咙，引起了作呕感。日向反射性的想要逃离，却被铁链扼住脖子，手也强硬地按住头不允许离开。他难过地接受着性器在嘴里进进出出，柔软的嘴唇火辣辣地疼。突然狛枝停止了动作，大量的精液射进了嘴里。

“咳、咳咳——”  
被动吞下了量多且浓稠的精液，狛枝将性器抽出，吞咽不下白浊没了阻碍从嘴角溢出，顺着脸滑下。身体终于在接受了含有大量Alpha信息素的精液后被成功安抚，日向创也从浑浑噩噩的状态中清醒过来，嘴里的腥味在不停地提醒他刚刚做了什么。  
羞耻之余他把手伸进上衣口袋里，试图摸出抑制剂再来两针后立马逃离现场。狛枝看穿了他的想法，好不容易被压下去的无名之火再次窜起。

明明自己的Alpha就在眼前还要选择抑制剂吗？

他粗暴地拍掉抑制剂，玻璃小瓶在衣服堆里滚动，狛枝将它们踩得粉碎，拉起日向脖子上的链子，将日向拖起来按到床上，身体卡进他光裸的双腿中间，扯下日向的领带绑住性器。

“日向君在发情期使用抑制剂，是不想要身体了吗？”

日向心虚不敢与狛枝对视，他当然知道发情期使用抑制剂会影响Omega的身体功能，嘴硬地说道：“只是一次的话也不会怎么样。”  
狛枝被这样不爱惜自己的日向气笑：“唤醒计划也好，发情期也好，获得了才能后，预备学科是不是有点太过膨胀了？”  
“那些准超高校级的孩子们是希望——啊痛！”  
狛枝松开咬住日向耳廓的嘴，呼吸拂过耳朵，“你原来这么喜欢孩子吗？以前是尊重你的意愿才让你吃避孕药的，现在看来还是自己生个比较好。”没有握住铁链的手暗示性的从肚子上方生殖腔的位置摸到胸口，随意揉弄几下后，把乳头按下再捉起，用指尖细细蹂躏。

“说起来即使是男性Omega，日向君的胸部也太大了点吧？”

乳尖本就是日向的敏感点，况且结婚后狛枝特别喜欢玩弄此处，有时候被衣服摩擦都会挺立起来。现在被如此粗暴的生拉硬拽，日向被过电般的快感刺激地流出生理性泪水，紧咬着牙关避免丢人的叫床出声，稍稍回复力气的双手推拒着狛枝的胸膛。  
然而狛枝仍不打算放过他，伏在日向上方的身体无视日向的推拒，压的更下来，低哑的笑声传进大脑：

“如果怀孕了这里会变得更大吧？为了哺育孩子，像女人一样鼓胀起来，渗出乳汁。”

狛枝隔着衬衫舔咬另一旁被冷落的乳头，温暖的口腔带给日向不同的体验。一边温柔舔弄，一边又粗暴挤压。日向挣扎，扯着狛枝的头发试图逃离当下这种难堪的境地，但他一动作，冰冷的铁块摩擦着后颈的腺体，又痛又痒的感觉卸掉他大部分力气。  
敏感点受到强烈刺激，被束缚住的前端很不好受，日向不由地用双腿夹紧了狛枝的腰，后穴分泌出大量的体液，即使隔着衣服狛枝都感觉到了：

“只是玩弄胸部就湿成这样……难不成就连超高校级的淫乱这样的才能也拥有吗？”

“哪、哪有、这种奇怪的才能啊！狛枝、你闭嘴，最中还在家。”  
“这个时候才想起她来？她早就走了。”狛枝终于放过了他的胸部，轻轻地弹了一下日向被绑住的性器，“而且……是什么给了你错觉，日向君？你认为这种情况下我还会听你的话吗？这可是惩罚哦。”

他掰开日向的屁股，粉嫩的后穴一张一合，晶莹的液体涂满整个臀部，狛枝扶起自己的性器，长驱直入。  
没有扩张就直接进来，明明已经释放过一次却还是精神的不行的性器，即使是发情期的Omega身体也感到一阵痛苦，然而狛枝实在是太了解他的身体，准确地戳中了前列腺，又痛又爽的感觉让日向不由地呻吟出声。

“好好看看你现在的模样吧。”说着就把日向拉下床，扯到了镜子前。  
日向被拉扯的难受，项圈给他带来一种窒息的恐惧，他用手撑起身体，狂咳一阵后睁眼就看到镜子里的自己。

眼泪浸湿了整张脸，嘴角还残余着之前狛枝射出来的精液，黑色的铁环扣在脖颈上，被体液打湿，折射出模糊的水光，在蜜色的皮肤上显得尤为色情。黑色的西装外套还好好的套着，被白浊沾染，白衬衫贴在身上，胸口的位置几近透明，扣子还崩掉了几颗。

似是欣赏完眼前的美景，狛枝伏到日向身上，强迫他屁股翘起来，凑到耳边，用舌头舔舐耳蜗，进进出出模仿交媾的姿态：“日向君其实挺喜欢被粗暴对待的吧？”

“谁会喜欢啊——”

话音刚落，狛枝就将三指手指捅进后穴，胡乱搅弄抠挖。方才狛枝的性器已经给了一个甜头，这时突然换成不论是长度还是粗度都小上许多的手，巨大的落差让日向的身体不满足地吸吮着他的手指，自发的开始讨好Alpha，乖顺地想要更多。

“看吧，我就说日向君喜欢被粗暴的对待，前面，都兴奋起来了哦。”

日向的后穴又继续涌出大量的体液，流了狛枝一手，甚至打湿了袖子。日向前端涨的发疼，但被领带束缚一直无法发泄，他伸手想要解开领带，却被后方狛枝猛戳前列腺，快感让他一下趴在了地上，脸蹭着地毯，毛茸茸的地毯被体液沾湿的粘成一团。  
“我说了这是惩罚吧，没我允许日向君可不能释放哦。”  
“狛枝你！”  
日向气急，侧头就一口咬上狛枝的脸，这一嘴毫不留情，白皙的脸上已经开始充血泛红，过不了多久应该就会变得青紫，狛枝倒吸一口凉气。

“你要是想离婚，现在就可以去。做这种事很好玩吗？”  
“我才想问日向君这个问题呢。”狛枝猛地抱紧了日向，“明明就是日向君的错。”  
像我这样的人，连日向君都无法忍受了吗？

“所以你到底在闹什么别扭啊？我承认发情期还想用抑制剂是我的错，但是你之前就一直在闹脾气吧，给你打电话也不接。”  
“啊？”  
日向瞪他：“还装傻？你要是有别的喜欢的人就直接告诉我，没有必要勉强自己跟我做。”  
“我没有！”狛枝匆忙否认，“日向君你为什么会这么想？”  
“最中告诉我这几天家里只有她一个人。”  
“呃，这是因为……不对，明明最开始就是日向君先丢下我一个人走的，我去哪日向君都管不着吧。”

“是这样吗？”日向冷漠的用力的掰开狛枝抱着他腰的手，反抗身体正在疯狂渴求Alpha到来的本能，硬生生的拒绝了信息素带来的吸引力，尽管身体还因情欲微微颤抖，眼睛湿润后穴空虚，但他大脑已经彻底恢复清醒。只有在这个时候，日向才能感到神座出流计划的好处，除非他真心自愿，否则Alpha的信息素无法掌控他。  
——也是莫大的悲哀，无法满足Alpha的占有欲，且身体因为手术的原因受孕率极低，为了能弥补以前自己所犯下的错误，更是连这微小的几率也要避免。跟一个这样的Omega在一起，也不怪狛枝有厌烦的一天吧。

道理是想通了，但果然还是很生气。  
日向掀翻狛枝，把他推到地上，这个即使盛夏也会穿着长袖风衣外套的男人仅仅只穿着一件白衬衫，一副要哭不哭的委屈表情，好像日向欺负他了一样。

什么嘛？明明之前又口又被扯住项圈看镜子的人是他好吗？！

日向定定神，扯掉性器上绑的领带，积攒力气站起身，打算先去卫生间拿震动棒凑合一下。多亏了最开始狛枝射进他嘴里的精液，现在不至于难受到行动不能。  
还没走两步，双腿被用力抱住，日向重心不稳摔倒在地，条件反射地用手撑住了身体，身后的Alpha抓紧时机扑了上来，炙热的性器送进了后穴。空虚许久的后穴被突然填满，终于满足的快感让日向一瞬间失神，呻吟出声，回过神之后想要再挣脱，却因为姿势缘故变得困难。

“日向君要是不愿意的话，直接打伤我就能离开。”  
“对于拥有全部才能的日向君来说，这种事只要想做就能做到吧？”  
狛枝用力抱紧日向的胸腹，低哑的声音从后背断断续续传来，包含着一些细不可闻的祈求意味，不知为何日向突然没了脾气，他承认他心软了，狛枝摸透了他。

他默认了狛枝的请求。  
两人谁都没有说话，房间里只有喘息回荡。

和狛枝做爱很舒服，毫无疑问。  
外表纤瘦弱气的人在床上完美的展示了Alpha性别的优势，对Omega的身体敏感处就像自带探测雷达，性器在后穴捅地又准又狠，有时候日向不得不怀疑自己的肚子是否会被捅穿。  
“日向君、创……不要离开我……”  
“明、明明是你要恩！”  
项圈不知何时被解开扔掉了，狛枝舔舐着标记留下的疤痕，日向的注意力全被腺体被湿热舌头舔过的过电感拉走，完全没注意到狛枝下身的动作越来越大，直到他突进了更深的地方，强烈的刺激让日向尖叫出声，虽然不是第一次进去了，但是以前进去狛枝都会通知他让他做好准备，很少有这样直接进去的案例。  
感觉到Alpha的结正在张开，精液一股股的射向生殖腔敏感的内壁，日向后穴绞紧了狛枝，前端终于获得满足射了出来。直到结消下去，狛枝也没松开抱着日向的手，只是从跪趴变成了坐着。日向拍拍他，示意自己要去清理。

“要是日向君怀上孩子了，是不是就不会离开我了？”

“喂……你今天一直对孩子耿耿于怀啊？”  
“因为日向君即使结婚也不肯改姓，而且每次做完都要吃避孕药，明明你的受孕率都那么低了。”  
“我可不敢赌你的幸运。”狛枝没说话，只是更紧的抱住了他，日向扒拉他的手，说道，“你松开点，我要喘不过气了，再说孩子的话，最中不就够了吗？”

“……她不算！我想要日向君这样的！”狛枝闷闷地说到，“还有……我从来没想过要和日向君离婚……”  
日向眨眨眼：“那你为什么不接我电话？”  
“你并没有给我打电话啊？”

“你是不是把我加入黑名单然后自己还忘了？”

狛枝：！！！！！  
日向：……

“算了，本来还说这次不吃避孕药的。”  
“不行！日向君家里已经没有避孕药了楼下药店也没有所以你就不要吃了！”

 

END.


End file.
